pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hhhippo/Archive3
Checkbox I like. However, the votes from before... They still have the like 3/5 or w/e on the bar graph thing. Change 'em all or what? Idk, its fine as is though tbh. Well done! ~~ 17:50, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Agree, nicely done. I would prefer 1-5 rating along with the checkbox, but it's good enough this way too. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:53, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::@Frvwfr2: Yes, they show up and count as 3/5 etc atm. However, old innovation votes are not that informative anyway, since many people just used it for putting more weight in their effectiveness rating. We can deal with them later, if needed. Might start some larger re-vetting project in view of the recent GW updates anyway. ::@Dont: Err, what? – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 17:57, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::Is not Innovation only a checkbox now? So it calculates innovation based on the ratio of checked / not checked? If so, I meant it could calculate innovation based on the original one to five scale, with the option to leave innovation entirely out (via checkbox). ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:48, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I see. Yes, it works as you say, and your idea would be an alternative. Would need some more coding, but can be done. I just thought that having only a checkbox was what everybody wanted. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 03:28, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Just to clarify, X means innovative and O doesn't? Ace(LVPoW) 22:13, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Yes. ~~ 22:15, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::Right. It's kind of an ASCII-art version of the checkbox. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› ::found a glitch with the checkboxes. http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/A_OF_Green_Farmer&action=rate only one vote, yet it says its 20% innovative. Ace(LVPoW) 10:34, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::'tis because it's an old vote and then they just seems to have added X and the rest is kept the same. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:42, 12 August 2008 (EDT) #ifeq Question on Admin Noticeboard Roger that and thanks for the clarification. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 09:04, 15 August 2008 (EDT) I think I see the problem...the #ifeq function only has a scope within the opening and closing brackets. For example, if I type this: } | 1 | | }} content that I want to show up if variableName does equal 1 } | 1 | | }} I will get a trailing So it doesn't insert the false section of the first #ifeq into the template and then later close the div tag by inserting the false section of the second #ifeq. I could make this work by inserting what I want to show up into the true section, but it gets jacked up when I enter the text...for a little clarity, here's what I tried doing instead: } | 1 | {| style formatting ! table header |- | text under header | }} As I was afraid, the bars in the table declaration and inclusion sections make the #ifeq section jump to the false section early. If you know a way around this, please please please let me know lol. If not, then I'm happy with what I have now. Thanks! [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 11:02, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :Your first try doesn't work since the parser tries to repair broken html tags for each transclusion before putting together the final page. Thus, it puts a closing div tag immediately after your opening div, and it transforms your closing div tag into literal characters. I'm not sure if this can be avoided. :However, your second try can be fixed by hiding all the pipes that belong to the table syntax from the parser. This is done by using instead of |. Have a look at User:Hhhippo/TestTemplate. That should do the trick. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 15:15, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::There's no other way to say it, "YOU ROCK!" And here you were selling the wiki code short ;-) Do you still play gw? If so, I'm going to hop on, see if I have any ectos - if not, I'm going to do some UW runs/buy some as thanks. This is very much appreciated. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 15:35, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::You're welcome. I'm playing occasionally, probably not today. If we meet by chance, you can see if you have any leftover ectos, but it doesn't really matter. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 15:43, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Ok, I can get it to work, but the formatting is messed up a little. So, to test the template (which calls a bar) I replaced the bar in the variable call and put the template instead like this: Else This Title}}} sure enough, it messed up the template on the inclusion page - it wouldn't take the variable declaration, would only use the else section (in this example it would be "Else This Title"). Unless I'm misunderstanding the purpose, the template should simply insert a bar. I went and looked at the template, and it has a trailing space after the bar, could this space be what is messing it up? I would think even if you add the tags after the bar in the bar template, it would still have a trailing white-space after the closing noinclude wouldn't it? If you want to take a look at it, the #ifeq section is right before the pre. (I'm also having an issue with making the ifeq section collapsible. When I do, the first template called will collapse, but all subsequent templates show up uncollapsed and can not be collapsed. I'm hoping this will be fixed when the template is fixed...if indeed there is a problem). Thanks! [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 17:18, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::The template is meant to replace the pipes in the table formatting if you pass a table as argument to a template. It's not for replacing the pipes which are part of the top-level template syntax. If you have several levels of template calls, you might also need several levels of -like constructions to make sure the parser sees the right pipes on each level. But I didn't have the time to look in the details of your case so far. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 09:19, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Viewing ratings as anon Thanks, it was a pain in the ass having to log in just to see a rating. --71.229 09:00, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :wat? I still can't. It tells me to log in, contribute 8 times and confirm my email. -Auron 09:06, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Read-only mode: You are currently not logged in. ''For security reasons you need to fulfill the following requirements in order to submit a vote: *''You need to log in. Visit Special:Userlogin to log in or create a new account. *''You need to authenticate your e-mail address. *''You need to make at least 8 edits to the wiki.--[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:07, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Maybe you need to clear your browser cache? – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 11:19, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Nice. It works for me. ~~ 15:48, 19 August 2008 (EDT) pvx is there any chance that the deleted date can be restored? XiV 15:09, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :If there was do you think we would have rolled back to 2 and a half weeks ago?--Golden19pxStar 15:14, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :: if i'm asking it do i supose to know it then =/? XiV 15:17, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::: I am sorry but backup has been lost pretty much for ever. gcardinal 15:19, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::: yeh i just read it on the newspage, its a real bummer XiV 15:20, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: Right. Sorry, it's gone. The good news is that this was the worst case scenario, even an earthquake in Quebec couldn't do more damage. And in the future, we'll make sure to take off-site backups more often and put more effort in security. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 17:03, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::The cache seems a bit wonky (probably due to the fact that, y'know, we essentially deleted and remade the wiki and it immediately got spammed) and it's making the entire site lag - is there some way we can make the wiki read-only for, say, a few hours? -- Armond Warblade 17:05, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::I don't really see any issues. Maybe just post something on the news that says "Please try to avoid spamming, as the site is still recovering". -- Guild of ' 17:06, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Just ban the spamfags. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:07, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It's not very laggy here. Technically I could set it to read-only. But that would have to be for about 8h, as much as I sleep. And there's a lot of non-spam things to do, so I prefer to leave it as is. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO]] ‹sysop› 17:10, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Mediawiki Is it possiable to upgrade our version of mediawiki? PvXwiki:Admin_noticeboard#This_and_This. I'm assuming if we can, you can do the upgrade instead of Gcard as well =s (just because he's not around much due to RL atm). PheNaxKian Sysop 14:56, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :I remember hippo saying somewhere that upgrading mediawiki here is a pain in the ass because of all the custom content we have. It might not be worth the time and effort :( ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:13, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Dynamic Page Listing (DPL) Would it be possiable to add this extension? It would be useful on the news section of our site (that way we can use that instead of having to manually add new news). PheNaxKian Sysop 13:30, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :Done. Nice catch. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 10:21, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Me (again =p). Variables. (I'm just generally thinking about how to "automate" the News section. But i'm sure this could ahve various other uses as well.) PheNaxKian Sysop 12:13, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::Here you are. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 12:22, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::thanks ^^ =) PheNaxKian Sysop 12:54, 21 September 2008 (EDT) timestamp Build talk:A/D Temple Strike Pressure. tyris' timestamp says 25th september but history shows 26th sept. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 20:25, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :history is in local time, signatures is EDT, where it's still the 25th ' SazzyPooh 20:29, 25 Sep 2008 ' ::Time offset can be changed in your Preferences shiz. You can even tell it to think 2 days ahead (or more). It's great. --'› Srs Beans ' 09:07, 26 September 2008 (EDT) Images Images that were deleted between the database backup and crash (so from august 23rd to september 10th) weren't fully restored - the pages are there, but the images aren't (Image:Misfatemudkip.jpg, for example). Would there be a way to run a script or something to find all of these images so we can redelete the pages? Most of them are copyvios Auron deleted, I believe. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:16, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :I'll have a look, but I'll be really busy in RL until the 13th. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 05:45, 4 October 2008 (EDT) GWBBcode An Annon has posted on the main page talk about our skill discriptions and the database that's been worked on. while this conversation was going on, i looked at the gwShack site, they do ahve a more up to date version than what we currently have. So if possiable, when you get chance, can you update =p (at least we're not that far behind then) PheNaxKian Sysop 18:04, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :I never looked into that part of the code, will be better to contact Gcardinal. Also, I'm semi-afk this week. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 14:36, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::ah, fair enough. I figured it didn't mater which of the 2 of you I spoke to =p, I figured you were more likely to see anyway XD. I'll leave him a message on his talk page anyway, when he gets round to it he gets round to it =p. Thanks anyway =). PheNaxKian Sysop 14:38, 7 October 2008 (EDT) sup from auron Haven't seen you on MSN in awhile, so I don't know how busy you are, but can we get a mediawiki and/or bbcode upgrade? We're several versions behind on wiki software, and gwshack now (supposedly) has automatic skill updates based on the GWW skill page changes. If updating isn't feasible at this point it's okay, but just from looking around, I think those two are major things that need changing that I can't touch :p -Auron 08:40, 24 December 2008 (EST) :MediaWiki cannot be upgraded because some of the extensions don't support the newer versions iirc. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:49, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::I heard we could upgrade it, but it was a pain in the arse because of the extensions (they'd have to be edited to work again, but when we're running 1.9 and 1.13 is out, I'd say we need an upgrade). As for bbcode look up a topic >.>. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 08:54, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::Being over 6 months out of date is not funny. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 09:01, 24 December 2008 (EST) A challenge for you Would it be possible to merge the effects of and [Shock@9001 So basically a mini skill bar that when you scrolled over it's skills would show their effects and attribute level. Probably not possible but it would be sexy. On the other hand if it would be quicker to update the skill info, that would be sexy too ;o! [[Use:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 03:47, 8 January 2009 (EST) Extension:Substring_and_strlen Hi Hhhippo =). Would it be possiable to get this extension? It adds 2 parser functions based on PHP functions of the same name. I;ve been told that adding this extension, in combination with DPL (which we already have =p), can be used to create a lsit of talk pages, where the associated artical has been deleted. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 12:15, 30 January 2009 (EST)